Spend the Night With Me
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: <html><head></head>"Everyone I've ever loved, treasured or held hope for- They've died, some of them in my very arms. Yet I still love, even knowing that I'll never be able to tell her. Please just give me this, not as your Hokage but as a friend, spend the night with me."</html>
1. Chapter 1

And I couldn't take it anymore.

Here she stands before me today like she does everyday. Completely and utterly devoted to serving me the best that she can. And truthfully, she knows me the best out of anyone. But that, that right there is where in lays the sad part. She doesn't know anything about me.

She wants to help me, hmmm? Then why doesn't she love me? I cry every night because I can't involve her, I can't risk her safety, my position as Hokage therefore risking the safety of my home. It makes me want to scream. I love her so much but she thinks that she's just my simply servant.

I need someone. I've given my heart to so many only to see them die with it. Can I do that again? Jesus, how STRONG DO YOU THINK I AM! I need someone to help me… distract me…

Help…

It's 3 am. Too early for early birds and too late for the drunks of the town. It's the perfect time to leave. I feel shameful as I walk down the streets. I need to gamble. I need to drink. I need to smoke. But I need to be alone. I need this feeling to die.

I can't live like this.

I just can't…

She's Dan's niece. I loved Dan so much… SO MUCH

I can feel the tears flow freely down my cheeks and my face burns with shame. I'm a Hokage. A LEADER! My people need me. We're in the midst of war. How dare I be so selfish as to cry about this? Shizune will one day marry a husband and bare children. She'll be happy. I'll be happy for her but I'll hate every minute of it.

I just want to be happy.

I clenched my eyes. I need to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere where's there's not many people. I need some time to gather my thoughts before Shizune finds me… Shizune finds me… I stumbled down the road, my eyes too clouded with tears to see properly. It's okay if anyone catches a glimpse of this. They'll just think I'm drunk. I'm always drunk.

That makes the tears come faster. I'm such a fucking disgrace. I've never protected the one closest to me. I've never done right by anyone, have I?

"Hokage-sama?"

I clench my eyes to keep the tears in and wipe the wetness of my face. It doesn't matter though. I'll always be a disgrace, why not just give up and look like one?I open my eyes. It's Kurenai. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail, causing the shorter layers to fall out and frame her face, giving her the illusion of short hair.

Her red eyes look brown in the light and I can't stand it.

"Tsunade-sama."

Kurenai say again, sounding alarmed, and somehow, she manages to drag me to her apartment. She sets me on the couch and bends down in front of me and gods, she looks like Shizune.

I sigh, giving in and reach out to cup her face.

"Kurenai-san? Would you help me?"

I ask breathlessly and her eyes widen "Of course." I look around "Where's your child?" Kurenai smiled "Godmother's." I nodded and she leaned closer, ignoring my hand on her cheek. "Please, Tsunade-sama, how can I help you?"

Tsunade's eyes watered as she kept her hand on Kurenai's soft, smooth cheek.

Tsunade shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath…

"Spend the night with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What are you asking of me, Tsunade-sama?"

I bit my lip, my eyes still lowered in shame "Call me Tsunade please.

I glanced up quickly to gauge her reaction but was caught dead-on in the eye.

Her eyes were so soft, so understanding, _comforting._

I just COULDN'T TAKE IT!

I burst from my seat

"Everyone I've ever loved, Everyone I've ever treasured or anyone I've ever had hope for- They've died, some of them in _my very arms_. Yet I still love, even knowing that I'll never be able to tell her. Please just give me this, not as your Hokage but as a friend, spend the night with me."

Her eyes just sagged at the side and she placed her hands on the scar. The scar of the wrist she had given herself when she'd caught wind of Asuma's death.

She nodded in beautiful understanding.

"I know how it feels."

She pushed me gently to the bed, her eyes twinkling with understand.

I cup her face. It's not _hers _but still,

"You're beautiful."

Kurenai just smiled.

"Tsunade-sama." She whispers softly "This, this is just for you. Don't worry about me. This is for you."

_This is for you_.

My eyes water and Kurenai leans down and captures my lips with hers.

"Your lips are so full."

Kurenai moans at that, sucking my bottom lip lightly before plunging her tongue into my mouth, shocking me at the intensity of the kiss.

Perhaps… perhaps Kurenai needed a distraction as well. There had to be a reason why her child wasn't spending the night here.

Perhaps…

We _did_ need this…

Kurenai leaned up, smiling at Tsunade's kiss-swollen lips. They were beautiful. Even if it was a glamour jutsu, she was beautiful.

Kurenai stretched up and removed her shirt and bra with one swift tug and leaned down to do the same to Tsunade but Tsunade pulled her down quickly and flipped her over, pinning her to the bed.

Her lips were upon hers again, sucking, licking, nipping till Kurenai opened her mouth. Tsunade wasted no time before sticking her tongue in, sensuously gyrating it against Kurenai's as her hands reached up to fondle Kurenai's breasts.

Kurenai moaned "Ah…God." She breathed out. Dominance was exuding from the Hokage. Perhaps it was best to let her do as she pleased.

As they both broke away for air, Tsunade began attacking Kurenai's neck, worshipping it with showers of kisses, licks, and nibbles as she made her way down to Kurenai's chest.

Tsunade then stopped for a moment before lightly licking the tip, eliciting a long moan for Kurenai. She grinned at that before taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking gently all the while playing with the other one, making them both hard and red, causing Kurenai to cry out.

"A-Ah, Tsunade-sama… uh AH P-PLEASE!"

Tsunade smiled at that. That's always been her intent. To please her lovers.

She leans up and kisses Kurenai again, even more passionately than before as she slipped Kurenai's pants and underwear off and reached down under into her more _private _parts, lightly rubbing at the sensitive nub.

Tsunade then pulled back when Kurenai cried out, frustrated at the slow pace, and Tsunade couldn't help but grin smugly "Yes?" She muttered cooingly at Kurenai's almost inaudible scream. "Tell me EXACTLY what you need."

Kurenai's eyes are impossibly wide now, the red dilated pupils matching the dark flush of her cheeks and body. She pants for a minute before whispering something.

Tsunade smiled kindly "Speak louder please."

Kurenai's face darkens even more and she raises her hips. "P-Please…" She begs "I… *PANT*… need… y-you to… uh… m-make me… um… CUM!"

Tsunade grinned, before lowering her face down to Kurenai's dripping cunt, licking lightly and teasingly and the bright pink nub.

Kurenai gasps and arches and Tsunade's chest aches because even though it's beautiful, it's _not her _and it makes it heartbreakingly bittersweet. Still…

Tsunade plunges her tongue into Kurenai's cunt, determined to reach at least some state of mind where she forget everything except this because fuck everything else. It was killing her.

And suddenly, Kurenai screams, the knot in her stomache unravelling, as she cums in Tsunade's mouth and Tsunade can't help but close her eyes and imagine hazel eyes and ruffled black hair.

She leans back up and starts again to kiss Kurenai, to shove her tongue down Kurenai's throat and make her taste everything that she just did for her and make her just think about this and nothing else.

Kurenai moans deeply into the kiss and pushes Tsunade back. "Tsunade-sama." She all but simpers "Let me please you."

Tsunade's eyes are impossibly narrowed now because if her eyes goes fuzzy enough, Kurenai become Shizune, so Tsunade just nods her head dizzily and Kurenai laughs beautifully.

She really would've been the perfect lover.

Kurenai skips the foreplay and dives directly for her nightstand where she pulls out a large vibrator.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she can't help but snort at the whole situation. A night of miserable drinking merciless gambling had turned into sex with a big, pink vibrator.

She can't help but feel incredibly normal with everything though.

Here she was, sleeping with one of her best ninja and teachers, breaking exactly three rules as Hokage and 7 personal rules she had set for herself.

But hey, what the fuck?

Kurenai pressed the tip of the vibrator in Tsunade and grinned wickedly and Tsunade couldn't help but spread her legs like the aging whore she was.

This was dirty altogether. She didn't need to hide the fact that it was disgusting and it felt so damn good.

Kurenai slowly eased it in, like Tsunade was some shy little virgin but hey, (Tsunade couldn't help but notice that at least it showed that the shinobi cared), as soon as it was all the way in and Kurenai flipped the switch, it was all good.

Tsunade moaned like a bitch in heat, rocking her hips to the thrusts of Kurenai's hand while the other played with her clit.

Tsunade threw her head back and just rode it out. It felt too damn good, too damn string-free, too comfortable, and too over all mind-blowing. She couldn't think.

It was bliss.

But suddenly it was over way too soon.

And with a scream, Tsunade had come all over Kurenai's skilled, deadly hands.

Kurenai just smiled and licked at her hands till they were clean (much like a cat, Tsunade thought) before patting Tsunade's hair down like a child.

Tsunade was too sleepy to feel guilty though, or to notice the love or the understanding in her faithful ninja's eyes so she just quickly, and sloppily pulled on her clothes and stumbled towards the door.

She turned towards Kurenai.

"Thank you."

She whispered sincerely.

Kurenai just smiled again and cupped Tsunade's face again "Anything for my Tsunade'sama."

Tsunade's smile faltered and she darted out the door, causing Kurenai's arms to fall to her sides.

She wrapped her arms around her own body comfortingly

"Tsunade-sama…"


End file.
